


Never Will It Be The Same

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Episode: s03e21 Same As It Never Was, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutilation, Pre-Same As It Never Was, Romance, SAINW, Sex, Turtlecest, Violence, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Warning, this is a  tcest/SAINW related story. There is angst and pain.When Donatello goes missing, the turtle brothers try to adapt to their new reality. But what will happen as certain events come to play?This is a multichapter. Not sure how many chapters it will take for this to unravel.... but let me just say I am on a roll!





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

“Never let them see your weakness...”

Those were always Leonardo's words at one point or another during training or missions. What Leo didn't know was how much those words impacted Raphael. It was one of the many reasons his insides churned for his leader. Leonardo's stoic personality made the hothead melt with just a few sweet words, or sometimes a lingering touch... but he would never say those things out loud. He was an alpha, one with a very dominant personality. 

He loved all his brothers, but he would only spread his legs for one.

Mikey and Donnie never seemed to have a problem with that. They both appeared very happy with their arrangements... until the day Donnie went missing. 

Michelangelo became very introverted after that. The lair was now quiet... too quiet for either of their liking. Leo and Raph tried their hardest to cheer their little brother up, but Mikey would simply glance at them with an empty smile, the gleam in his baby blue eyes completely lost. 

Leo kissed his shoulders, always making sure to not miss any of his freckles. Mikey moaned his pleasure, his body reacting to the stimuli both Leo and Raph were giving him, but his mind was still lost. Raph peppered kisses up and down the inside of his legs. The first churr to be uttered belonged to Leo. As Mikey's eyes fell on his oldest brother, he noticed his steel eyes were set on Raph's ministrations. He smiled, cupped Raphael's face in his hands, and guided him up towards his lips. 

Leo's mouth was suckling Mikey's neck as the youngest engulfed Raphael's mouth with his own. Mikey was a great kisser. He knew exactly what to do with that skilled tongue of his. Raph moaned into the kiss, his hands massaging his little brother's thighs. Sea-foam green fingers grabbed Leo's head gently, making him look up. He then pulled both his brothers together and guided them to kiss. The second Leo felt the graze of Raph's lips, he couldn't help the glimmer in his eyes.

Mikey watched the kiss... he bit his lip, his hands caressing the skin on his older brothers' arms. Both of them started to pant with desire. Mikey continued to coax them closer and closer to their brink. It wasn't until Leo was about to enter Raphael that the youngest slipped out and disappeared. 

"Mikey left again," Leo’s sweet warm breath brought Raph back from the edge of ecstasy.

"I noticed..." he answered. "We need ta find him, Leo."

Leo let out a deep breath. He rubbed the back of Raph's head as he said, "I know." He separated from his lover enough to look him in the eyes. "Tonight. We find him tonight." 

Leonardo’s words lit a fire inside Raphael, but the hothead refused to show it. It had taken him years to build his façade; it had become his safety. He was not comfortable unless he felt his walls were up. Raphael straightened and stood up. He looked at Leo and nodded. Then he started to walk away. “You don’t want me to take care of that for you…?” Leo asked as he raised himself up on one arm on the bed. His eyes locked on Raphael’s lower plastron scutes. The bulge was unmistakable

Taking a deep breath, the red clad ninja said, “I’m good.” He turned and strode off. It took all his willpower to not drop his engorged cock into the open while trying to walk towards his room. The second the door closed behind him, a deep grunt welcomed his leaking erection into freedom. He stroked it a few times, then bent over his bed, spreading his legs. He closed his eyes, reaching a hand under his tail; he breached the tight ring of muscle, soft flesh that had been teased moments before by his older brother. He shivered at the memory, whispered his name, and with two more long strokes, milked his seed onto his bedside. His body quivered, his frown still showing stress. His weakness… the katana wielder was his. 

Leo sat on the edge of the bed, his mind deep in thought. Where could Donatello have gone, and why? Why did he leave without saying anything? It just didn't add up. 

Mikey noticed the absence first. He had gone to look for Donnie when he had grown bored of Leo and Raph’s foreplay bickering. He knew damn well what those two were up to. He could take the hint that he was being a third wheel and needed to get out of the room. When he got to the lab he noticed the disarray. At first the others didn’t believe him. They didn’t see what Mikey did, but he was certain. His photographic memory was one of his gifts… a gift that his Donnie always made sure to compliment, a gift that his Donnie cherished and admired in his younger mate. Mike noticed the missing test tubes and journals. All their blood samples were gone.

It was Mike who found the letter, but it was Leo who read it aloud for the family to hear: short sentences with broken up words… but the point was made. 

“Lost control. Mind is going dark. Can’t stay. Don’t look for me.”

Michelangelo was wailing. He was inconsolable, no matter how hard they tried. Even Master Splinter’s attempts were futile. It wasn’t until they were finally able to go topside at sundown that Mike’s focus returned. Despite his puffy face, he was as skillful as ever. They managed to trail Donatello all the way to Coney Island, where the trail ended right by the ocean’s shore. They dove into those waters for weeks, but always came back up empty handed. The day Leo called the search off was one of the worst days of their lives. 

There had to be something they had missed. Please… let there be something they had missed… 

Raph knew that if a ninja didn’t want to be found, a ninja would not be found. They had been trained in stealth their whole lives and their skills had been tested multiple times in life or death situations. Donnie was not known for being careless. He hated to admit it… but his hope was running at a desperate low. 

Knocking on Splinter’s door, the eldest of the four waited for his Master to welcome his entry. Once inside and with the shoji closed behind him, he made their plan known, seeking their father’s approval. Splinter clenched his eyes tight as he pondered. He had no less desire to find his beloved missing son, but he also feared that his students’ last hope would come crashing down if the mission failed. This was it… the last chance. He knew their hearts could not take any more. But he could not keep holding the inevitable back. What was to come needed to come. “Leonardo, keep your brothers grounded. Keep each other safe.”

“Hai, Father.” Leonardo bowed respectfully. 

Raphael and Michelangelo were waiting by the turnstiles, their gear strapped on, their muscles twitching anxiously. “Lead the way, Leo,” Mikey said flatly. Gone was his glee, his corny expressions, and his cheeky grins. Oh, how they missed him. Raph worked his jaw from side to side, closing his fist around the shaft of his sai. Donnie needed to be found. 

Together they trotted down the sewer lines towards the subway junctions. There they took the train headed towards Coney Island. A couple of transfers later, they arrived at their destination. Not many words were exchanged along their way. Leo’s eyes glanced at Mikey; his little brother looked so grown up. His scars were darker, his facial lines deeper, his shoulders hung lower. Leo had always wished for him to be a little more serious, but this was not what he had in mind. Donnie needed to be found.

There was no need to spread out to search. That had been done and dealt with. They would stick together as a team -- or the remainder of such. They went towards the boardwalk, the Funny Face logo grinning behind them. Mikey sighed, drawing his brothers’ attention. “Did you guys know that the guy who invented baby incubators promoted them here as a freak attraction?” Leo and Raph paused to hear Mike out. “He was a German doctor. I forget his name…. Martin something… He offered treatment for free here… Until his colleagues finally got convinced of the benefits and brought the tech to hospitals.” 

“That’s very interesting, Mikey,” Leo said. 

“Donnie told us that. The time we came here to bust that gun shipment.” The two older turtles felt a tinge of embarrassment. “While we were waiting, you two started to get impatient. Donnie never liked the bickering, it used to make him anxious. He told the story to distract us.” Mikey’s knuckles were white from clenching his fists too tight. “He always took care of us,” he mumbled as he bent down to place a hand on the white sand. 

Raph’s chest felt tight. The pain radiating from Michelangelo was scalding. He licked his dry lips, clearing his throat in order to push his words out. “That walking encyclopedia… he sure did, and he sure as Hell will again, bro.” He grabbed the side of Mike’s head and pulled his forehead to touch his own. He made sure those baby-blue eyes met his blazing golden ones straight on, pushing his reassurances through his tight grip. Mikey smiled emptily, then separated to continue their walk towards the beach. 

Silence was their nature. Even so while they worked. The guys combed that beach for clues with such scrutiny that no single twig or pebble was left unturned.

Nothing.

The world be damned, they found nothing. 

“Guys, it’s getting late,” Leo said, his voice coarse and pained. “Sun will be out soon…”

Raph knew his leader was bound to give the order soon. As much as he thought he was bracing himself for it, it hit him so hard his blood iced in his veins. His eyes immediately fell on the youngest. Michelangelo’s shoulders were straight and stiff. Raphael took three steps towards the eldest. “Leo…” he whispered as he continued to look at Mike.

Leonardo could see the tremors in his little brother’s muscles. He swallowed hard before he tried to speak, but it did nothing to clear his throat. The pain screamed through his hushed words. “Mikey, I’m sorry… we have to go back.”

He wouldn’t turn to them. He was angry, but not at them… he was angry at HIMSELF. His mouth opened once, but closed right back up again. His teeth clenched tight, then his head bobbed forward, followed by the rest of his body. A dry, breathless scream erupted from his lips as soon as his knees hit the sand. Leo and Raph stayed stunned in place. “Gone! GONE!!” Leo looked to Raph, the red material around his eyes damp with tears. “WHY?!” Mike punched the sand repeatedly, cutting the skin on his knuckles. His sobs echoed through the wind. To Raph it sounded like the ocean waves were bringing them back, and they were hitting the two older turtles’ plastrons with such force they threatened to knock them back. Never in their lives had they experienced such pain. Or so they thought…

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” The words came as a hiss, laced with hate and satisfaction. Leo and Raph’s heads snapped to the source of that familiar yet chilling voice. 

“Karai…” Leonardo mumbled. “Your timing has never been worse.” 

Raphael hated the kunoichi. He hated her like the Devil must hate God. “Ya bitch, better not try ta start any shit right now,” he said between gritted teeth, his hands tightly clenching his sai. 

The woman’s lips curled into a mischievous grin. “May I remind you, Raphael, that it was not I who started this feud… But oh, how I dreamed to be one to end it.” Bringing her fingers to her lips, the woman let out a loud whistle. A second later they were surrounded by Footbots. “Attack!” 

Before Leonardo could give the order, before him or Raph had even unsheathed their weapons, a flash of orange passed by them. With a battle cry, Michelangelo spun his nunchaku, bashing in robot skull after skull in a storm of fury. “Her timing, for once, is actually on point!” he screamed. Leo and Raph had never seen their younger brother drowning in such anger. They both immersed themselves in the battle, slashing and stabbing at the sea of enemies. 

The guys were already tired, mentally exhausted from their infructuous search. Leonardo glanced in between blows at Mike; his little brother’s movements looked dangerously sloppy. “Raph! Aid Mikey!”

“On it!” Raphael answered, but a piercing scream drew his attention back to Leo. His older brother’s swords were on the floor. He was on his carapace, grasping for his slashed up face, blood seeping through his fingers. “Leo!” One of the Foot Elite hovered over him, readying his bloodied weapon for a final blow. “Nooooo!” Raphael yelled, as if doing so would propel him forward faster. 

Raph jumped with as much strength as his legs could muster. His body landed over Leo’s, the enemy’s weapon clanking as it made impact on his strong shell. Mikey was over in a flash, his attacks forcing the Elite to back away from his brothers. “Raph! Grab Leo!” Raphael’s body was shaking over his fallen brother. Leo had stopped screaming, even though his mouth remained open, panting through the pain. His eyes were shut tight, blood still slowly seeping through his lids, some of it forming globs of coagulated scarlet. This was not good. Raph managed to pull himself up. He then helped Leo to stand, but the second he did, a wave of nausea and vertigo made him lose his footing. Raph steadied him, then slipped an arm around his waist; he pretty much carried Leo away like this. Mikey threw a smoke pellet on the floor, giving them enough time to disappear into one of the tunnels. 

Karai had been watching from a perch above them. When she saw the attack on Leo, something inside her tightened: a mix of guilt and pleasure, not one stronger than the other. Many times she had stopped attacks aimed at the one clad in blue, but not this time. Not after what she knew. Not now that she was certain he would never belong to her. The image of a shaking Raphael throwing himself over Leonardo made her bite the inside of her mouth so much she tasted blood. She held her hand up as she watched them escape, halting her squad. An Elite appeared beside her, his presence questioning her action. “Let them savor this defeat. Tonight’s will be especially tasty.” The Elite slightly bowed his head, disappearing as soon as he straightened. “Let’s see you come back from this one, Leonardo…” Her hiss was like poison in the night’s breeze. 

Panicked feet pattered through the sewer muck. “Raph, stop… Let me walk.” Leonardo’s voice was low but held his ever stoic tone. His brother clicked his tongue and continued to run. “Raphael. Stop.” Raph came to a halt. He could never really deny Leo when he used his commanding voice. 

Mikey stopped as well, panting for breath, his face a few shades lighter than its usual green. “Leo… let me see.” His older brother backed up until his shell touched the tunnel’s wall, his trembling hand raised to touch his face, hissing when his digits made contact on the deep cuts that the Elite had managed to land. “Bro, we need to clean you up. Donnie always said blood needs to be cleaned immediately to avoid infections.”

Leo did his best to not panic. How was he supposed to tell them? He wasn’t certain, but in the pit in his gut was a terrible suspicion… 

“Leo, let me see yer face. He didn’t get yer eyes, did he?” Leave it to Raph to know. As the hothead tried to touch his bloodied face, Leo slapped his hand away. His chest was now heaving in short ragged breaths. “Leo…?” Raph knew about his brother’s anxiety disorder. He had always known. He was who helped him keep it in check. He was the one who would pick and pry at him until Leo could focus on him instead. But here they were, defeated and empty, and now their fearless leader was about to have a panic attack. “Shit. Mike, he can’t see…”

Michelangelo stood frozen. “L-Leo…?”

“We need ta get him home! Splinter will know what ta do!” Mike nodded and got on the opposite side of his leader. He pulled an arm over his shoulder and together they managed to get him home. 

Splinter took him to the infirmary right away while Raphael gave him the run down of the attack. Mikey stood outside. As soon as the infirmary door closed, his tears poured down. This had been his fault. He had been careless. He had let himself go at the beach. His despair had given them away. While he was fighting, he had noticed Leo’s worried glances. He knew he was being sloppy. He'd wanted to be sloppy. He was wishing for a blow, wishing for the Elites to show up… but he wanted those things to be aimed at him. He wanted to disappear, wanted his pain to end. He wanted to unburden his siblings so they could finally be happy.

Mike turned and headed for his room. 

Leonardo clenched the sheets under him tightly as Splinter continued to pour saline solution over his face to soften the now dried up blood that was making opening his eyes an even more horrid experience. Raph stood by the foot of the bed, watching. Just watching. There was nothing he could do. When Leo opened his eyes… god… that image burned behind his eyelids. His beloved’s gargled cry, the new blood drenching the sheets. Leo’s beautiful steel eyes were no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has not been fully beta-ed yet, so edits might come later.. however I felt like I've made you guys wait long enough for this update... so here it is, chapter 2!

The lair was quiet for the next few days. Splinter remained with Leo. He would change his bandages with his old, shaky hands, wishing secretly that his Donatello was present. He knew his eldest’s eyes would never recover their brilliance, and he also knew if Don would have been present, there would have been a chance they would have. 

Raphael pretty much lived in the dojo. He only went in the infirmary to bring them food. Leo’s slouched form was like hot needles to his heart. 

Michelangelo did as much he could to help around the lair. The place had never been cleaner, their fridge always stocked with prepped meals; he tried to help in any way he knew he was able to. He kept an open communication bridge with April and Casey, and they did the same. The ninja turtles team was out of commission; if their team was compromised before without the brainy one, now it was fully incapacitated since its head had been chopped off. April informed him of the rise in street crimes. They were all surprised since it had been but only a few days since they stopped patrolling. It was as if the fuckers knew the extent of the situation… and it made Mikey very angry. His brothers could not know. At least not yet. They did not need any more stress. Casey was doing some patrolling of his own, trying to help his city out as much as he could while his friends recovered. It was during one of those patrols that he encountered an overly drunk, overly sharing Purple Dragon goon who told him the Foot was planning a big political move soon. Something about that Oroku bastard assuming a high position of power. In less fancy words, it didn’t sound good at all. Mikey bit his lip. These were news he couldn’t keep to himself. 

That afternoon, when the echoes from Raph’s punching bag drifted through the other walls, Mikey decided to approach his brother about the subject. It was as perfect as it could get, starting with the fact that the hothead would be already too tired out to find it in him to clobber him for not telling them sooner about the mischief happening topside. 

To his surprise, Raph heard him out without interruption. His thick jaw moving from side to side, he listened to every word, worry washing over him as it kept sinking in that they were in no shape to confront such a situation. “How’s Leo?” Michelangelo interrupted his train of thought with the question.

Raphael’s eyes darted to him. He licked his lips and shook his head. “Master Splinter says his eyesight is gone for good. I mean… he sees cloudy shadows, but nothing more.” Raph’s voice was a low grumble. His knuckles clenched over his thighs. 

“I know he can’t see, Raph… But how is he?” The youngest insisted.

Raph swallowed hard. His eyes closed tight for a moment before he said, “Not good, bro. He’s shut down.” 

Mikey’s chest tightened. Before he could stop himself, his hand was over his brother’s. “Raph… Raphie, I’m sorry! This is all my fault. It’s my fault…” His throat felt like it was closing, he was going underwater. “I was being careless. I wanted to get hit. Shit, I was praying to get fucking hit! And, and he saw it! He saw it, Raph! He knew what I was doing. He was looking at me when he got cut, I just know it! He was so worried about me that he didn’t see that fucker coming for him. ” He clenched his eyes tight, waiting for a punch to come. But it didn’t. He slowly opened his baby blues again, and found Raph just staring at him, a small smile painting his face. 

“Mike… It’s okay, bro. We were all sloppy that night. Wasn’t yer fault.” Raph covered Mikey’s hand with his other one, giving it a reassuring and loving squeeze. 

Michelangelo bit his bottom lip, his chin quivering, his body fighting to keep the words in. “H-He’s dead, Raph.” Raphael’s body tensed. “You know he has to be.” The last word came out with a squeak that broke Raphael. He had to blink hard to clear his eyes from the threat of tears. “If he wasn’t, he would’ve been back already. He's- he’s dead. He’s fucking dead! Our Donnie… MY Donnie…” Raphael lounged forward and enveloped Mike in his arms. His brother felt smaller than what he remembered. More fragile. Raph hushed and rocked him, trying to comfort the pain. Mikey held him tight, his face tucked in the crevice of Raphael’s muscular neck. Before he could help it, he was swimming in the other’s musk; that sweet leathery smell mixed with the stress of their situation made his stomach churn. He started to kiss his brother in a frantic, kind of erratic way. Raphael let him do so, and kissed him back, not with lust, but comfort.

Michelangelo churred; the noise, however, was not his usual passionate grumble… this one sounded a little choked. Tinted with pain. “I’m here, Mike. Leo’s here. We got ya.… We love ya…”

Michelangelo’s lips trembled, so far he had done a good job of holding back tears, but his usually hard ass brother’s words broke the dam he had worked hard to build. Thick drops rolled down his cheeks. 

Raph held him until he calmed down. His fingers drawing circles over his carapace’s scutes. Mike took a deep breath before he sat straight to speak to his brother. “Come on Raph.” Raphael nodded, knowing exactly where he wanted them to go. They stood together and made their way to the infirmary. Inside Leonardo sat cross legged on the bed, fresh bandages over is head and eyes. 

Raphael walked towards the leader, pulling a rolling chair with him to sit while Mikey carefully got on the bed. Leonardo’s jaw clenched. Mikey placed a hand over his knee. “Leo… I’m so-.”

“No. Don’t say it Mike,” Leonardo said in a hoarse, raspy voice. “I’m the one who should apologize.” Mike and Raph stared at their big brother. “I’m the one who didn’t see the signs. I’m the one who chose not to listen to you when you said something was off with him.” Leo brought a shaky hand to his face, wincing as his fingers touched the bandages. “Now I pay for my many mistakes.”

Raphael gripped the backrest of the chair with so much strength that his knuckles paled. He stood and started to pace around the infirmary. “Hah! I should’ve known ya would turn this around and make it a self-righteous sacrifice thing.”

“I am not being self-righteous, Raphael,” Leonardo croaked.

“Yeah, yer right. Being a dick is more like it!” He kept walking, silent footsteps that screamed anger.

“Raph,” Mikey whispered in an attempt to calm his brother’s temper.

“And how exactly am I supposed to act, Raph?! How am I supposed to serve this team --this family, without my eyes!?” Leonardo yelled, not really facing anyone in particular. “I deserve this.” 

“Bullshit,” Raph hissed. “Fuck self-righteous, more like wallowing in self-pity.” Leonardo clicked his tongue and flung his pillow at Raphael who caught it with a smirk. “Bullseye…” Leonardo softened the grit on his jaw as it slowly opened in awe. Raph had made himself a moving target, taunting Leo purposely to get a reaction and prove his point. “How many times have we trained blindfolded? How many times have ya kicked ass in pitch darkness?” Raph brought his hand close to Leo’s face, and to his glee Leonardo pressed his head against it without a second thought. “Might have ta change yer nickname to Zatoichi from here on,” Raph chuckled. 

“Don’t you dare,” Leonardo answered. He then stretched his arms towards Mikey. “I’m sorry I scared you guys. It’s gonna be okay Mikey.” Michelangelo smiled, letting out a breath he had not been aware he was holding, he scooted over and hugged his bro. With acceptance came understanding, and with that came healing. It had been very painful to say out loud what they had all been thinking, but enough was enough, and if Don could see them he would certainly not want the rest of the family falling apart due to his absence. “Day by day, little bro,” Leo whispered against the side of Michelangelo’s head. Those words became the reassurance every single one of them needed. 

Splinter watched through misty eyes from the cracked door. For weeks he had been worried sick for his remaining sons, but the sight of them coming together once more in a moment of such stress gave him hope. Suddenly, his smile faded when he felt the floor give under his feet.

Their father’s sickness had come like a low blow. The old rat had tried to hide his ailments as best he could. Some days were better than others. April practically moved into the lair the second she found out he was not well. She worked round the clock trying to make him as comfortable as she could, giving the guys some sort of comfort while addressing the latest issues in the team.

Mikey and Raph took turns either helping Leo train or accompanying Casey on patrol. Seeing Leonardo’s progress made Raphael’s heart skip beats.

Tonight, Mikey was out with Casey Jones trying to round up some goons to spill about the whole Shredder gaining political strength rumor. So far every other night they had come back empty handed, which was causing Leo to grow anxious, but this time they were running with a solid lead and a promise from Casey that if they came back without news he would shave his head bald.

“Uhmph!” Attack after attack kept being deflected by the blue clad turtle, leaving Raphael laying on his back more times than he cared to keep track of. Instead, he decided to distract himself from those defeats by admiring his brother’s muscles, taut and moist. Leo smelled so sweet. To Raph it was a dizzying scent. Having had enough training for one day, Raph remained carapace down, panting to catch his breath. He noticed Leo was turned towards him, all his senses focused to assess Raphael’s condition. Raph grinned and let out a loud groan.

“You okay, Raph?” Leonardo asked with a bit of concern. Raph didn’t answer. Leonardo had a feeling his brother was trying to pull his shell, but a slight concern still fluttered in his head as he approached him. “Raph?” When Leo leaned down to touch him, Raph took hold of his arm and pulled him down onto him, covering his mouth with his own. For a quick moment Leonardo fought the kiss and tried to push himself off of Raphael’s chest, but as soon as he tasted his brother and felt the tenderness of his sweet tongue gracing against his own lips, he felt himself melt. 

“Missed me?” Raphael breathed out.

“Looks like you have missed me.” Leo’s tone was playful, his last word he punctuated with a gentle tug to Raph’s tail while covering the throbbing puckered hole with his thumb. Raph’s hips curled up as much as his turtle anatomy would allow. Leo’s mouth fell on Raph’s neck, kissing, biting, lapping the soft skin with his tongue. He then whispered against the crook of Raph’s neck, “I wish I could see your face right now…”

Raph felt his chest tighten. He couldn’t imagine having to never be able to see his loved one’s faces, be them of joy, sadness or bliss. Raphael brought his hand to cup the back of Leo’s head, pulling him in for a kiss while he sat up. He sat with his legs over Leo’s, his hands caressing his leader’s arms, sliding down towards his hands. “Touch me, Leo.” Leonardo smiled and placed his hands over Raph’s thighs, inching towards his groin. “Touch me here…” Raph gently grabbed Leo’s hands and placed them on his face. Leo’s white eyes opened in surprise. He had gotten used to keeping them closed as to not bring attention to them, thinking that it would help his brothers’ emotional recovery. “Look at me, Leo. Ya can still see me… just use yer chi.”

Leo raised his face. He knew what Raph really meant. ‘Heart’. He needed to use his heart. 

“I see you, Raphael.” Raph’s mouth twitched nervously up into a small smile, his lips tensing and trembling, a tear ran down his cheek. “I see you…” Leonardo wiped the tear with his thumb, then kissed his brother’s eyes. Raph’s breath hitched as a small sob escaped him. 

“Always watch us. We always watch you. Always.” Raph scooted closer. His breath ghosted over Leo’s mouth, drawing him in like honey until green lips melt together in a heated kiss. Leonardo grabbed Raph by his thighs pulling them closer. His right hand then slid up and held the back of Raph’s head, deepening the kiss. They moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues twisting, teeth capturing plump flesh. Leonardo’s erection made its appearance first. The blue clad turtle felt Raphael’s mouth curve into a grin that made him blush. Raph wasted no time in grabbing his brother’s manhood. His grip firm and possessive, he stroke it twice, his eyes hooded when he saw the first beads of precum accumulate at the tip. 

The hothead had never been known for his patience and he wasn’t about to start a new rep now. He pushed his body up with his strong legs, placing his knees behind Leo’s thighs at either side. He held the proud shaft straight as he lowered himself on it, breaching himself. His anus throbbed with scalding pleasure. Raph let out a breathless gasp. “You weren’t prepped properly!” Leonardo scolded. “Stop it, you’re going to get hurt.” He placed his hands on Raphael’s buttocks, stopping his descent. 

“Fill me, Leo.” Raphael’s voice was a low rumble that sent a shiver down Leo’s gut. His baritone voice demanded obedience. “Claim me. I want to feel your cock deep inside me. I want you to mark me.” Leo’s grip tightened on Raph’s ass, still holding him from sitting completely on his throbbing dick. Raphael clicked his tongue anxiously, he clenched his teeth before hissing into Leo’s ear slit, “My asshole is burning for his owner. Fuck me like you own me… or should I change my mind about letting others taste my warmth?” At the last word Raphael stopped trying to lower himself any further. The second Leonardo felt the force shift, his grip switched from a push to a pull, raising his hips to meet Raphael’s body in a loud smack. There was some pain, and in any other circumstance Raph would have hissed or moaned, but not this time. This time he smiled, a deep chuckle escaping through his tightened lips. This was not a time to show his weakness. 

“Achoo!” Mikey wiped his nostrils on his wrist wraps as he exchanged aggravated glances with Jones. “Not only did they have to pick the coldest night for their stupid meeting, but they also had to be fashionably late as well, didn’t they?” They were both miserable… 

Casey mumbled something under his breath that Mikey couldn’t quite make out. When the human saw his friend’s inquisitive look, he couldn’t help but grit out, “no way in hell am I loosing my locks! Teeth will roll!” The vigilante stood up as he readjusted the strap of his stocked up golf bag over his shoulder. “Done waitin’”. 

Mikey beamed at his human friend. “Yeah! Now we’re talking! Let’s bring the party to these rascals then!” He stretches his shoulders and followed Casey as they crouched down the side of the building. Their attention completely focused on the main entrance to the apparently shut down restaurant they were scoping. 

Casey led the way through the back door. Faint voices could be heard. They walked through the empty kitchen, glancing around corners while trying to make out parts of the conversation. 

“Has the commissioner accepted yet?” Mikey and Casey froze when they heard that voice. 

“Yes Master. The Mayor has very few left by his side. He will bend to you by tomorrow, I am certain.” 

“Good,” Saki’s voice was soft, a clear sign of his contentment. “Any sign of the mutants?”

“None my Lord,” it was Karai who spoke now. “I am sure they are still wallowing from their last defeat.”

“You have done well, Karai.”

Mikey clenched his teeth, a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, his patience running thin.

“Master Oroku, about our deal...” the male voice stammered. “When can I see my wife? Please, I just need to make sure she is safe.”

“Do not fret, District Attorney. You will have her back as soon as you deliver. How is Judge Martha coming along?” 

“P-please, Master... the judge, I already told you she is unmovable. That woman will not take a bribe.” Suddenly the male voice hitched with a gulp. “Please... I’ve done everything you have asked of me.”

“Stand down, Karai.” The Shredder’s tone seemed unaffected. “If the Mayor is to bend to me, as you said, then he must feel absolute pressure to do so. Judge Martha, and you will have your wife back. That is all.”

“Yes, Master. I’ll see what I can do... but please, don’t hurt my Stephanie...” The man’s voice seemed to getting farther away, as of he was being pushed out of the room. 

Mikey looked at Casey, his eyes questioning as to what their next move should be. Casey grinned and pointed towards the way they had come in. 

“Karai.” They both froze as Shredder’s voice sounded terribly close to them now.

“Yes, Master?” the woman answered. 

“Make sure all pieces of the District Attorney’s beloved Stephanie are properly delivered to his doorstep by tomorrow evening,” Saki hissed out. “That will teach him to be punctual in the future.”

“As you wish, Master Shredder.” 

Michelangelo’s blood went cold. These scumbags, they had already murdered the poor woman and were stringing the guy along. The poor idiot was hopefully waiting for his beloved to be delivered to him back safe, but instead he was to get a pile of mangled body parts... Mikey’s imagination was drawing the sight in his head, when suddenly the victim’s skin color changed from peach to olive green. What of Donnie was somewhere in pieces too? What if he was to be delivered to them soon in boxes, or even in his own duffel bag? Casey saw his friend’s chest start to rise and fall in ragged breaths. He reached a hand and gripped his shoulder, trying to bring him back from wherever it was he had gone to. Mikey’s blue eyes were rimmed with red strain, moisture damping his orange mask. “Let’s go, Mike. We gotta tell the guys.” The turtle nodded once. 

After their intense and healing love-making, Leonardo left Raphael to claim the shower while he went to check on his Sensei. April was closing the door behind her when he arrived in the corridor. “How is father?” he asked as he faced his body to where he sensed her presence. 

April took a deep breath. Her exhaustion obvious. “I can hear the fluids rasping through his bronchia, Leo,” she said softly. “It’s getting harder for him to breathe.”

Leo’s frown deepened. He bared his teeth in despair. April was one of the few who he felt comfortable enough to show his raw emotions. “Isn’t there anything we can do to help him?”

April sighed. “I’ve done everything I can think of, Leo.” She bit her lip, trying to keep her eotions at bay. “If only Donnie was here-.” She stopped herself. She knew better, or at least she thought she knew better than to bring up Donnie. 

Leo’s shoulders slouched. “I know,” he mumbled. “If only Donnie was here.” He tried his best to smile at her. “Thank you, April. You are a wonderful friend.”

She clasped her mouth with both hands, trying to silence her small sob, but little did she knew that Leo noticed. Loosing his eyesight meant nothing anymore. He could see better than before, and he knew the situation was grave. Very grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Winnychan, Peachee, NT and Caro for helping me with both opinions and betaing! <3


End file.
